Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 20 (Special days)
Special days is the twentieth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *[[You Can't See Me|KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me]]. *KELLIE and Chats meet a little chicken. *CHARLI does the funky chick dance. *NATHAN makes smiley masks for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI makes different faces. *TIM plays day and night music, while Kellie and Kathleen does things for each one. *CHARLI enjoys a lazy summer day. *KATHLEEN makes things grow and shrink to see the moon tonight. *CHARLI keeps a balloon in the air. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who doesn't like running with her friends (Nathan and Kellie) until genie Kathleen gives her magic running shoes. Gallery Kathleen You Can't See Me.png Kellie S2 E20.png Charli S2 E20 1.png Nathan S2 E20.png Charli S2 E20 2.png Tim S2 E20.png Charli S2 E20 3.png Kathleen S2 E20.png Charli S2 E20 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E20.png Songlets ;Filler song Wherever I look I see puzzles and numbers Like how many flowers in my garden are red? One, two, three, four Or should I count the blue ones instead? It's funny just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Word play Little chicken, chop, chop, cheep Delicate feathers, tiny beak Downy, soft and yellow, precious little fellow Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep Almost time to sleep. Little chicken, chop, chop, cheep Delicate feathers, tiny beak Downy, soft and yellow, precious little fellow Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep Almost time to sleep. Little chicken, chop, chop, cheep Delicate feathers, tiny beak Downy, soft and yellow, precious little fellow Chop, chop, chop, chop, cheep Almost time to sleep. ;Body move #01 Scratch and peck, you funky chooks Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. Scratch and peck, you funky chooks Flap your wings and take a look Funky chooks can stroke their stuff Shake your feathers, flap, flap, flap. ;Shapes in space Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Making music It's a special kind of day when summer solstice comes our way The daytime is so long, it just goes on and on It's a special kind of day when summer solstice comes our way There's hours and hours of light and barely any night. ;Body move #03 I'm swinging on my swing I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer day. I'm skipping in the park I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of times to hop and jump 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer day. I'm climbing a green, big tree I've got lots of time to play Looking this way, looking that 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer day. ;Puzzles and patterns Longer, shorter, longer, shorter Make it grow and shrink Longer, shorter, longer, shorter It's a fun thing, don't you think? Bigger, smaller, bigger, smaller Make it grow and shrink Bigger, smaller, bigger, smaller It's a fun thing, don't you think? Big now, small now, big now, smal now Make it grow and shrink Big now, small now, big now, smal now It's a fun thing, don't you think? ;Body move #04 I'm trying to keep this balloon up high It's making me run around I have to concentrate Or else it will fall down to the ground. I'm using just one hand, you see To keep this balloon up high I have to concentrate Or else it will fall down from the sky. I'm balancing on one leg, you see My balloon goes up and down I have to concentrate Or else we will fall down to the ground. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about funkiness Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about masks Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about routines Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about laziness Category:Ep about winter Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about telescopes Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about shoes Category:Ep about dancing